Siamo Felici
by Kitk12
Summary: Germany has been feeling a strange chest pain whenever he is near Italy lately. He goes to Austria seeking advice on what it could be when Hungary suggests something crazy. GerIta.


**This is based on a doujinshi I read called Siamo Felici. This is my first time writing a fic for Hetalia so I hope I did well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis powers. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_All of a sudden, lately… when I see Italy… my chest grows unbearably warm._

_What can it be?_

_It truly hurts. Whats the best thing to do, I don't know…_

_That is why I decided to come here to get some advice on what to do._

"Whats the best thing to do?" asked Germany as he finished explaining the unexplainable pain that seemed to blossom in his chest whenever he was near his Italian ally.

He came over to Austria's house hoping to get some advice on what to do from his fellow nation. Hungary was there as well listening to him as he spoke. Germany couldn't help, but feel a little uneasy as he spoke since Hungary seemed to grow a grin on her face and gain a sparkle in her eye.

"That's simple!" Hungary quickly responded, "Get married!"

Austria choked on his tea not expecting such an answer although he probably should have considering how long he has known the woman.

Germany had a confused look on his face and a small flush on his cheeks. He had almost dropped his tea cup and slowly lowered it back on the table.

"Ma-ma-ma-married? With Italy?" he asked.

Hungary slammed her hands on the table with a determined look in her green eyes.

"Yes! That's it! He is cute, he cooks great food, his specialty is football, he loves animals, he's squishy and he's got Corsica and his curl! and further more…!"

Germany tuned out the rest of her listing as images of Italy filled his mind of Italy being his normally adorable self, of him playing with his cat Pooky, of him cooking, and of him saying his name 'Germany! Germany!' in that adorable way of his.

He was snapped out of his imaginings as Hungary got close to his face and I mean really close.

"That kid is one in a million!" she shouted grabbing the german by the shoulders.

Germany was bit frightened by the Hungarian not liking the small crazed look on her.

"Go and marry him!" she said in the most commanding tone Germany has ever heard.

'_Ma_-_marry'_ he thought as an image popped into his head. He was carrying Italy, who was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, down the steps of a church and both of them had big happy smiles on their faces.

'_I-Italy and I married?'_ he thought before his mind came up with an answer for him

'_**Ok do it!**_' his mind shouted.

Germany's eyes widened a bit before nodding his head up and down. Austria was watching him with worry thinking that Hungary broke the poor boy. Hungary was shaking with suppressed anticipation to his answer. Germany suddenly stood up startling the other two a little. His face was set in determination.

"Yes! That's it! Marriage!" he shouted with a clenched fist.

Hungary squealed as she shouted that she would make the dress. Austria didn't know what to say or do. He was also an awkward Germanic nation after all.

Hungary had the dress ready and bagged in no time. She handed the bag with the wedding dress to Germany and hastily moved him towards the front door.

"Without delay! Quickly to Italy's house!" she said pushing him out.

Germany nodded and ran as fast as he could towards Italy's leaving a trail of dust behind him. Hungary giggled seeing how eager the normal stony german was to get to the happy Italian. She was so happy that one of her dreams was coming true. She quickly pulled out her trusty camera from out of nowhere getting a huge grin on her face.

"Ok! Let's go as well!" she cheered turning to the Austrian.

"Th-that kid ma-ma-married…" he said flustered and with a mildly disturbed look on his face.

* * *

At Italy's house :D

Italy happily giggled as he played with his brown kitty Pooky. He smiled as he held the cat poking its squishy pink paw pads.

"ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"VE!" Italy cried startled by the shout. He had let go of the cat when he jumped at the shout. He looked in the direction of where it came from and saw a quickly approaching german.

"V-ve? Ger-germany?" he said. He started shaking thinking that Germany was angry at him for something. he was sure that there was no meeting today or training and he hadn't been over at his house since yesterday.

"Italyyy" said Germany once he was five steps away from him.

He grabbed Italy making him flinch and tears to appear in his eyes at the scary expression on his face.

"Ve?"

"Italy!" He shouted although he was close to the other.

"Yes?" Italy shakily answered. He was close to pissing his pants.

"Let's get married!" said the now flustered german

Italy stopped shaking and grew confused "VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"So Italy put this on!" he said his blush spreading as he pulled out the dress.

"Ve!" exclaimed Italy. He was not expecting for him to have a dress ready.

"Eh… this…wait…Germany" said the very confused Italian. "What are you sa-"

"Please this too!" he interrupted. He handed him a veil.

"ve?" Italy now held both the dress and veil in his arms not understanding why this was happening all of a sudden.

"Hurry up, put it on Italy!" he said impatiently.

Italy still stood there still having trouble catching up with what was going on. Germany decided to do it himself. He pulled up the Italian's shirt wanting to get him in the dress quickly.

"Wa! Wait Germany!" said the now panicking Italian.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PUT IT ON!"

Pooky watched as his master played dress up with his weird German friend.

"Eh?"

Italy stood flustered now wearing the long beautiful wedding dress that Hungary had made for him with a rose in his hair above his hair curl. The cross necklace that Germany got him was visibly hanging around his neck. Germany blushed seeing Italy in the dress. He felt his heart thump loudly and his palms grow sweaty.

'_So cute!'_

"So", said Germany as he picked Italy up bridal style, "Let's get married!"

Hungary huffed as she stopped. She saw her two targets and quickly hid behind the corner of Italy's house pulling Austria behind her.

"That kid is too fast!" exclaimed the Austrian. He flushed seeing his former charge already in the wedding dress and being carried by Germany. Austria felt his hands twitch a little as his fatherly instincts felt like punching the German. Italy was like his child, although he would never admit it out loud.

Hungary immediately started taking pictures of the two nations.

"Italy now let's go to the church and…" he stopped when he heard the others small sniffle. "I-Italy? Why are you…? Is it a no?" he asked feeling pain rip through his chest not knowing why.

A few tears rolled out of Italy's eyes before he answered. "Its not a no…it really is not a no"

Germany felt his chest pain lessen making him let out a relieved breath.

"I really love Germany," he continued clenching a fist into Germany's shirt, "and the warmth of his muscles too"

Italy looked up at Germany's eyes with a blush dusting his cheeks and a smile on his face. "I was surprised but…marriage is…a really important thing, with the person you love the most, isn't it? In short to me can you say… ti amo?"

Germany was sure his whole face was red just like the tomatoes Romano was known to like. He knew that in Italian ti amo meant I-I-I love you. He didn't know why Italy would ask him to say _that_. Why would he want him to say _that_?

Germany was snapped out of his mind as Italy placed his arms around his neck.

"If that could happen for real, then I'd be really happy!" said Italy as he pulled Germany closer to press their cheeks together in a form of a hug. He pulled away from Germany so that he could look him in the eyes once more. "So then, that…I want you to say that you like me properly."

Italy smiled happily as he waited for Germany to say those words. Germany was sure he would pass out with all the blood rushing to his face. He felt his hear beat faster and his arms shake a little as well as his legs. He thought that his arms and legs must be getting tired from carrying the small Italian, but then something struck him.

'_I see. It's not throbbing pain.'_

"Ah"

Italy opened his eyes letting Germany see the rare sight of his warm chocolate brown eyes. seeing his eyes made him grow a little more shaky, but warm inside.

"I…like…you."

Italy's eyes widened a bit more. Germany closed his as he took a deep breath.

"I… like… you. I love you!"

Italy gasped and tears sprang to his eyes. Germany watched waiting to see how Italy would respond.

"S-so happy" Italy said thought trembling lips.

Not waiting any longer Germany held him tighter and finally connected their lips. Hungary blushed wanting to squeal, but held herself back less she ruin the moment. Instead she took pictures which she would share with Japan. Austria's glasses cracked not able to deal with what he is seeing. Germany was kissing his little girl! I mean boy!

The two held the kiss for as long as they could. Through that kiss they let through all the love they had for one another through it in hopes that the other would feel it. They both finally pulled apart with faces flushed. They both panted letting in the air they had lost. Once Italy deemed his lungs filled enough he pulled Germany into another kiss surprising him and making his whole face turn red.

* * *

"Say Germany" said Italy looking up from starring at the ring now adorning his finger.

He shifted a little from Germany's lap as the german leaned forward a little from leaning against the trunk of the tree he was sitting against. Italy was still in the dress and had yet to change out of it which was why he was on the German's lap not wanting to get the dress dirty.

"Hm?" he hummed

"When we get married…" Germany flushed "Next let's make a baby!"

Germany was tomato red and frozen in place his brain having shut down.

"Ge-Germany!" shouted the worried Italian.

"Ah! Young love!" sighed Hungary as she looked through the many pictures she had gotten today.

Austria was next to her not amused at the events that played out. Hungary noticed how quiet the Austrian has been and wondered what was going on through his head.

"Whats wrong Austria?" she questioned.

He turned to look at her with a frown on his face. "I'm not sure whether I should be happy about this or…" he didn't finish.

Hungary sat there wondering what he meant when she squealed. Austria jumped startled by her sudden squeal.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Aww! Is papa Austria feeling over protective of his little girl?" she teased.

Austria flushed opening and closing his mouth. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! And he is a boy! S-so if you're done her lets go home!" he hastily retreated out of there not wanting to let Hungary continue her teasing.

Hungary giggled before running after the Austrian since he was heading the wrong way.

* * *

**I might add another chapter, but I dunno tell me what I should do!**

**Please fav and review!**


End file.
